we're killing time
by Tralalaaa
Summary: 26 letters, 26 drabbles, 26 reasons why being non-human sometimes isn't all it's cracked up to be. mitchell/george, gen. slash and supernatural themes.
1. schadenfraude

A/N: Okay, so the premise is that for every 26 letters of the alphabet, you're given a word that starts with that letter, and you're supposed to write 100 words on anything you want using that word as a jumping off point. I chose the tv show Being Human cuz I love it so. Also, I kinda cheated and wrote more/less than 100 words for most of them. I tried, I swear I did! D=

The order's pretty much random. Oh, and before I forget: no, I don't own Being Human. If I did, there would be more than just the pilot to work with by now, and the actors that played Mitchell and Annie in that pilot would have remained the same for the rest season. Grr.

-------------

**019. Schadenfraude: happiness at the misfortune of others**

With one swipe of her blade, Lauren ends Mitchell's life. She perches herself elegantly on a nearby chair—she does everything elegantly, nowadays—and watches. She ignores Mitchell's hoarse screams, the way his body thrashes around in agony, focusing instead on the look of pain on his face, and breathing in the scent of fresh blood (but she won't drink; it's tainted).

She's waited so long for this moment—too long. Mitchell deserves this pain for refusing her, for humiliating her in front of her new family. He deserves this misery.

She watches George's eyes go blank and feels vindicated.


	2. kismet

**011. Kismet: fate**

George has a stalker.

No, really. This guy has been following him around for nearly two weeks now. He's being very obvious about it, too; not many people are that tall and lanky and dangerously attractive. Also, if he's trying to go for casual in a knee-length black coat, a beanie, and shades, he's failing miserably.

He seems to be everywhere all at once, always watching.

The morning after the full moon, the guy shows up with all of George's clothes and his wallet, minus a twenty.

That's when George reassesses the situation, and renames the man he'd dubbed "Creepy-Stalker-Guy" Mitchell.


	3. dystopia

**004. Dystopia: a society characterized by human misery**

Fast-forward another hundred years and Mitchell is alone again. Herrick's war has been waged, vampires rule the Earth, and humans are kept as slaves, as easy-to-access food.

Mitchell is considered a traitor to the cause. He deals with it. He's been through worse than spiteful words and weak attempts on his life. He'd watched the hospital burn down, dozens of people still inside. He'd seen Annie exorcised, sent back to the corridor with the men and the ropes.

He'd torn George's throat out to prevent the werewolf from doing the same to him.

So, really, a cup of poisoned blood isn't going to do much to him, because he's already in hell.


	4. ersatz

**005. Ersatz: fake, false**

For the first time in his life since the Incident, George is completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy.

His work relations are improving, life in their usually boisterous, discomfited household is getting easier, and the Change is starting to hurt less. Everything just feels better. But most of all, he's in love with someone who not only accepts his curse, but loves him back as well.

Life with Mitchell is blissful, fulfilling.

It's only when the shrill tones of his alarm clock startles him awake that George realizes he was dreaming.


	5. loquacious & modicum

A/N: This was all supposed to be one drabble, but it kinda spun out of control. 109 words too many out of control. So I split it in half and made it two drabbles, and whaddaya know, the word that directly follows loquacious actually fits the half that was shoved onto it. Yaay!

----------

**012. Loquacious: excessively talkative**

Mitchell shoves his head further out the car window and grimaces. He and George have been sitting in the dark outside the cemetery for the better part of two hours, and George hasn't shut up _at all_ for more than twenty seconds at a time. Mitchell is getting closer and closer to cutting his own ears off and seeing how far his healing abilities can go just for a break.

"Are you even listening?" George demands. Mitchell sighs, obediently says "Yes, George, of course, George" and curses Annie under his breath. It's her fault they're here in the first place.

**013. Modicum: a moderate or small amount**

'_Why don't we go to the cemetery?' she says. 'It would be good for me to get out of the house for something other than the pub. Maybe I could make some ghost friends.' 'Don't you want me to be happy and potentially move on?' Manipulative little poltergeist. _ Mitchell tries to calm himself down by silently ranting, complete with a mental picture of himself bashing George's head in with a frying-pan. Mitchell snickers.

But George with his lack of sense of self-preservation is _still talking_, and something small and fragile in Mitchell's psyche snaps. It's ridiculously cliché, but it works—George can't talk if Mitchell's mouth is covering his.


	6. quaff

**017. Quaff: to drink an intoxicating beverage copiously and with hearty enjoyment**

Contrary to popular belief, all human blood really does taste the same. AB is the same as O is the same as young is the same as old. It is sustenance, and vampires aren't all that picky when it comes to who they eat. The rush is in the feeling of a warm living body thrashing around in one's arms, the knowledge that they're helpless in your grasp, not in the taste of their blood.

Blood from a supernatural creature, however, is like ambrosia, sweet nectar to their kind. Fairies have blood like pure sugar, demons blood like spices. Even zombies are considered a delicacy; their blood is tangy, like sweet and sour sauce.

In all his years sampling what the world has to offer, though, Mitchell has never had anything quite like the taste of George.


	7. tryst & halcyon

A/N: Another double drabble thing, because I have no self-control. (tear)

------------

**020. Tryst: secret meeting**

The house is empty, save for George. Annie, in a brave mood for a change, left first, saying she wanted to explore her boundaries. Mitchell's gone to one of his 'vampire things' (and George really needs to find out what the big deal is about them one of these days; the curiosity is eating him up inside).

So, George has the house to himself for the first time in what feels like ages. He loiters around on the sofa, watches the news, makes six cups of coffee and only drinks a third of them, and spins in circles in the middle of the kitchen until he falls down.

**008. Halcyon: calm, tranquil**

He lies there for a good long while, arms and legs outstretched and staring at the paint peeling off the ceiling.

It's there that Mitchell finds him, hours (days? weeks?) later. He doesn't say anything, just lies down beside him, arms tucked in at his sides, fingers laced together on his belly.

When Annie traipses in awhile after, she stands in the doorway for a minute, head cocked to the side, before positioning herself cross-legged at their feet. She hums the first few bars of 'You Could Be Happy'.

George closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and thinks that he is.


	8. acumen

**001. Acumen: keen insight**

When Annie told him that the afterlife was a good place, nice and warm and pretty like in films, George wanted to believe her. He'd wanted to believe her so much that he'd acted like he had instead of accusing her of lying. But he had seen the look in her eyes as she told him: distant, as if she was forced to remember something she'd been trying to forget.

He's not an idiot, and his IQ is a testament to that fact. He uses this knowledge wisely, and appreciates every second he's alive because this really is it.

This is all there is.


	9. bloviate

A/n: WARNING: This drabble contains some language. Reader discretion advised. Thaanks =D

----------

**002. Bloviate: to discourse at length in a pompous or boastful manner**

It happens on a lazy Sunday afternoon, after Annie's twenty-third cup of tea. They're all in the living room, George on the sofa with Mitchell's feet in his lap and Annie lying down on the hardwood floor with the twenty-third, still-warm cup of tea balanced on her stomach.

"Hey," Annie says suddenly. Two heads swiveled as one to gaze blearily at her. "Are you two fucking yet?"

There are a few seconds of utter silence, then George is off on a mortified rant and Mitchell is choking back laughter.

"Well, when you do," Annie cuts in impatiently, "Can I watch?"


	10. zeitgeist

**026. Zeitgeist: the spirit of the time**

They're at the staff New Years Eve party, janitors mingling with doctors and nurses alike. It's awkward, but after a while they relax and it's just people, instead of high-class and low, human and not. George tells hilarious (albeit carefully edited) stories from his college days to a rapt audience. Mitchell, surrounded by a rapt audience of his own, stands by the punch bowl and watches him.

As the countdown begins, Mitchell and George find themselves inexplicably drawn towards each other. Mitchell, on a whim, presses a chaste kiss to George's cheek the instant the New Year begins. He's never been happier.


	11. riposte

A/N: Agh, more language. Waarning!

------

**018. Riposte: a quick, sharp return in speech or action**

George and Mitchell are arguing, actually yelling at each other the way they never do. Both men had had horrible days, and neither one is quite sure why they're screaming, but it makes them feel better so they don't stop.

Mitchell's anger is quiet, fuming; George's voice gets louder and more high-pitched with every insult. They're barely even listening to each other anymore, so when they hear the words _("Fuck you!" "I wish!")_ no one knows who said which comment first. The effect is the same, either way—the anger is sucked from the room, and they ignore each other for days.


	12. plethora

**016. Plethora: excess, overabundance**

"We have too many tea bags in the house."

Mitchell rolls his eyes; _this_ conversation again? "It gives her something to do."

"Well, she should get something _else_ to do!" George huffs. "Knitting, perhaps. Perhaps she could _leave altogether_."

"The tea-making is harmless. I really don't think we'd want her to get a _new_ hobby."

"Well, I do, and I'm telling her just that."

One week later, George is begging Annie to '_please-just-make-a-goddamn-cup-of-TEA'_ when he comes home from work to see pictured of naked men (and one notably larger picture of Mitchell in the shower) pasted all over his room.


	13. xenophobia

A/N: Mooched a littlebit off the 'imprinting' idea from Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight_ series, so no, I don't own it.

-----------

**024. Xenophobia: fear of foreigners**

"Mitchell, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Mitchell."

Gabriella takes one look at the pale man in front of her and crinkles her nose in disgust. _Leech_, she thinks. _Disgusting_. Still, she offers the vampire her hand, because George is right there and expects some measure of decorum.

Mitchell, however, glares at the offered appendage and walks away without a word. George stutters awkward apologies on Mitchell's behalf and runs off to chastise him, but Gabriella no longer cares. If George has the audacity to imprint on a leech, then he's not worth the trouble.

Too bad. He would've made a wonderful Alpha Male.


	14. nefarious

**014. Nefarious: extremely wicked or villainous **

Mitchell has never been called a tease before, at least not to his face, but he's well aware that he is one. It's in the way he dresses, the way he walks, his come-hither glances and the twist of his lips. His whole being is drenched in an aura of sin and sensuality.

It gets worse when he actually has a lover to do these things to. Like now, for instance.

Mitchell licks a winding trail down from George's neck to his belly button. "You're evil," George whispers, and Mitchell cackles obligingly.


	15. iota

A/N: This is one of my least favorite of the bunch. I tried experimenting with the style to try and convey the broken, disjointed state of Mitchell's mind and ended up breaking the drabble instead. Ergh. But I can't think of any other way to write it, so I'm just gonna leave it. Hate it as you will.

-----------

**009. Iota: a very small quantity **

Oh, god, he's killing George.

He'd said this was a bad idea—told him, over and over, that he wouldn't be able to stop. Lauren had done her job well, starving him to the point of insanity, making it impossible for George and Annie to find him until it was too late.

And it's much too late, now.

But, oh, oh, the blood—sweet and rich and glorious and—

Dimly, he can hear Annie screaming at him to stop, but he can't.

They don't understand—the _blood_—

Just a little more. One more drop, just one more, and he'll stop. Just a bit more…


	16. cicatrix

**003. Cicatrix: new tissue that forms over a wound and later contracts into a scar**

George's back is bathed in moonlight. It's a lovely sight, that rich expanse of unmarked skin. Mitchell places fingers reverently against George's left shoulder, presses his lips there before replacing them with the tip of his knife. The first cut is shallow, but George hisses in pain anyways. Mitchell works quickly, slicing through skin, each cut deeper than the first.

When he's finally done, it's Mitchell who's hissing in pain, Mitchell who's choking back sobs. George turns carefully around, runs a finger down Mitchell's back, traces a pattern identical to the one just carved into him.

"See, now we match."


	17. wan

**023. Wan: of an unnatural or sickly pallor**

Two months after George and Mitchell move in, Annie falls in love again.

The girl is loud, obnoxious, blond, and very, very human. Mitchell thinks she's bad news.

Annie thinks she's perfect.

They instigate an awkward sort of courtship that is brought to a screeching halt when the girl sees her hand pass through Annie's chest. Annie locks herself in a box for three days. On the fourteenth hour of the third day, George loses his patience and sends a box full of live rats to the girl's house. Annie comes out after that, pale but laughing.

Mitchell drinks tea and smiles.


	18. fealty

**006. Fealty: the obligation or engagement to be faithful to a lord**

When Mitchell was changed one-hundred-something years ago, he'd been twenty-two years old and completely alone in the world. Herrick had taken him in, sheltered him, given him the closest thing to a family he'd had in a while. And he had truly loved that family, with all his heart and (lack of) soul.

One-hundred years later, he's older, wiser, and much less trusting. Mitchell has forsaken that sham of a family in favor of a snarky ghost and an adorably geeky werewolf. It isn't perfect, but it fits.

And Mitchell would die for them the way he never would for Herrick.


	19. jejune

**010. Jejune: juvenile, immature, childish**

Mitchell likes to think of himself as a relatively mature kind of guy.

He isn't over-exuberant, doesn't act juvenile. He has his own job, pays for all their food and half the rent, and does it all without a word of complaint.

So, Annie calling him selfish for bullying George's latest girlfriend into leaving him is really uncalled for. He's not selfish, or jealous, or childish, or anything of the sort, even if he did rather enjoy scaring the girl away. After all, if she really wanted to stay, she would have.

He's just looking out for George, is all.


	20. votary

**022. Votary:**** a person who is fervently devoted, as to a leader or ideal; a faithful follower**

George is a gay, Jewish werewolf who is in love with his vampire best friend.

He's not entirely sure, but there are probably some rules about all that, which he had inadvertently trampled all over in the course of his life. Being a werewolf may be excusable, as is being gay. Being in love with a vampire is a bit of a stretch, but in the end, that'd be okay too. All three at the same time, though?

There's no hope for redemption.

But as Mitchell holds him close after a particularly bad night, he can't bring himself to care.


End file.
